Ryder Revolutions
by teratoga
Summary: Zack Ryder seems like one of the nicest guys on screen. But behind the scenes he's a crazy control freak whose soul purpose seems to be destroying superstars lives. Triple H and a few other wrestlers finally rise up and decide that this has gone on far too long. The pain and suffering is going to end for many, and start for Ryder.
1. Chapter 1: Zack Attack

Zack Ryder seemed like a "wuss" of sorts to the WWE universe. For the past year he'd been made an easy win for anyone looking to "build momentum" towards their next ppv. Week after week, month after month he'd been missing those broski boots and getting pinned for the 1-2-3. It didn't bother him though, because that was just inside the ring. But back in the locker rooms, he was the king. He struck fear in the eyes of every superstar he crossed paths with. On the screen he was a nice bro trying to make it big. But in reality, he's a huge bully that makes sure everyone in the back knows their place.

Zack wiped the sweat off his brow and pushed Alex Riley off the table set up in his locker room. "Well? What are you still doing here bro? Beat it fartmunch, I've had my fill of you" Zack was getting hungry after that session and had to clean off the table for some chow time. He didn't want to look at A-Ry's dumb painful expression as he put his clothes back on. "I don't got all day bro, just do that in the washroom. GET OUT". Alex quickly limped his way out of Zacks locker room, thoughts crossing his mind of what he did to Kane a month back made him shiver. "Y-yes master Ryder, have a wonderf-" SLAM. Ryder laughed maniacally to himself. He had the WWE by the palm of his hands. He'd even heard from rumours that Hunter pissed his pants when he heard Ryder was outta rubbers. What would he tell Stephanie and his children if he'd caught a disease? Ryder didn't care. Everything was a big joke to the internet champion.

After eating some typical New Jersey guido meals, Zack decided it'd be too funny to hear AJ cry again while he gave her "Ziggy" another whirl. So he headed quickly to where he was setting up a sequence for his youtube show "WWE Download". But right when he turns the corner, staring down at him is the huge, powerful, Big E Langston looking pissed as all hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Big E

Big E Langston was up and coming in the main roster of WWE. Dolph personally invited him over from NXT because he knew there had to be some way to stop being humiliated and bamboozled by Zack. The Rough Ryder had to end; his body couldn't handle it anymore. Big E was there to put a halt to that. Was it because of his 302 lb, ripped muscular, twenty seven year old fresh body? That deathly glare he gave piercing through your soul as his shiny ebony skin reflected off the spotlights? No, it was because Big E was the only one that didn't fear Ryder yet. He didn't know what he was getting himself into…

Big E looked at Ryder straight in the eyes. "Where in the bloody hell do you think you're goin? Are you the Zack kid I keep hearing about?" Zack didn't feel in the mood for his coffee dark tonight, he already tied up Mark Henry last night and made "Sexual Chocolate" wish it was just chocolate going down his throat. But maybe he had to make sure this new guy knew his place. "Listen bro, I don't got any beef with you. Just let me through I gotta talk to Ziggler." Langston laughed full heartedly, almost a bellowing laugh that could be heard throughout all the halls. Ryder started laughing too, even louder than Langston. This caught Big E off guard and he said "That isn't happening. I don't like the cut of your jib mate. I'm gonna make you regret you wore those dorky sunglasses".

Needless to say, ten minutes later Big E was sobbing and Ryder put the sunglasses on Big E's face. "There, who's the dork now? Those are an extra dark tint, you should wear 'em since you won't be able to look at yourself in the mirror after what I just done to you." Ryder then proceeded to come ever so close to Big E's ear and whispered "Woo woo woo, you know it" This brought flashbacks quickly to Big E and caused him to limp out of the room sobbing uncontrollably.

After that session Ryder decided he'd go out on the town and do some coke instead. He headed over to the parking lot and thought to himself "Hey, I showed Ziggler's new friend what it's like to be a WWE Superstar. Ziggler owes me now. I think he'd let me borrow his ride for the night. Why wouldn't he?" So Ryder took a brick and with a loud crash broke Zigglers window. Security ran to the cameras but once they saw it was Zack, they backed off quickly. Ryder took off his headband and touched his spiky hair. He knew a good ass night was in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3: HHH and Ziggler Collide

Zack looked around the inside of the car to see if Dolph had any CD's or something interesting to play. The car kind of smelled and was way messier than anyone thought it would be. Zack rummaged around the glove compartment for something. "This blows, where the flying fuck does he find a used 2006 Prius that smells this bad?" He turned on the radio instead, switching to the pop station immediately. Singing along to Usher's "Scream" he headed over to the nearest town to cause some nuisance.

Meanwhile, at the arena Triple H heard someone pounding at his door. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that it could be Zack Ryder in the mood to go to pound town. He felt so much more at ease once he heard Ziggler's voice. "Hunter! Hunter open up your door this instant! We gotta talk right now." Triple H stood up from his desk. It was a bit tough because his knock out wife, Stephanie McMahon, had shrunk his business suit. He looked like a giant getting out of a kids playpen as he walked around his office desk. "Comin Dolph, hold your horses kid."

Nobody really knew, but Triple H was really like a father figure to Dolph. They started bonding over their hatred of Zack, but quickly realized how much they have in common and how fun they have when they're around eachother. Triple H smiled as he opened the door and saw the resident "Show off" Dolph Ziggler. "How's it going future world heavywe-" Dolph quickly interrupted him and didn't return his open arms as a hug. "H that piece of shit stole my CAR. He had his way with Big E. He's made a huge fool of me tonight. I can't take it anymore. SOMETHING has to be DONE." Triple H's warm grin quickly turned to a frown and he started pacing back and forth in his office. He was just as pissed as Dolph, but he just wasn't showing it.

"What are you just gonna stand there and say nothing?" Triple H turned around and Dolph could see that H's eyes were starting to water up. "I- I don't know what to do. There's nothing we can do, it's pointless. Let's just bear with it and hope that the storm passes. Maybe Zack will calm down again like he did last year." Dolph ran over to HHH and put his arm around him. "I'm sorry Paul, I didn't mean there's nothing you can do. Maybe he'll leave us alone soon. Like the few months he seemed kept busy last year." Zack Ryder started his own webshow on youtube, and for a while it kept him so busy that he didn't have time to make life miserable for the WWE superstars. But he shut the show down recently and has had plenty of free time since to make a mockery of the WWE.

Triple H wiped his tears onto his sleeve and sniffled. "No, we can't just play possum and hope for change. We have to make change happen. I'm the son in law of Vince McMahon for god's sakes. I'm gonna run this company one day. I've been talking to a few superstars. A lot of superstars really, but a few have the balls to do something" Dolph started to get really nervous. He looked down at his boots and saw they were shaking uncontrollably. "I don't like where this is going. You know what, I can get a different car. Maybe I can carpool with Santino. It's no biggy, whatever" Triple H slammed his hands on the desk, knocking over a picture of HBK. "No, we can't keep backing down. Listen, this is fool proof. We're doing it now. Everything changes tonight Dolph. If anything goes wrong and one of us… doesn't quite make it out okay. I just want you to know…" Dolph stood up from sitting next to H on the couch. He expected Dolph to try to stop him. But he looked into his eyes and saw Dolph was ready to show the world. "Paul, shut it right now. We're gonna be fine. There's no what if's. Zack's going down."

Triple H smiled and handed a tissue to Dolph. He walked over to his phone and started to dial his secretary. "Carol? Yes, remember what I was talking to you about two weeks ago." He paused and listened. "Yes the _Zack plan_. Send in the crew." After waiting a few minutes a knock came to the door. Triple H opened it to see Ricardo Rodriguez, Alex Riley, Kofi Kingston, Natalya and John Cena. "Zack Ryder went over the town of Woodmans about 30 miles north of here. I know the mayor and I have him on line 4. Is everyone up for this?" Triple H said boldly. With a resounding "YES" that would make Daniel Bryan proud, the plan was set in motion.


End file.
